Resemblance
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Naruto walks around Konoha in search of Sakura, instead he sees a child that resembled his sensei greatly. Being curious of what is going on, Naruto tries to investigate what's going on - with the help of a certain people. Who is this kid? Is there a logical explanation? One-shot!


A/N: This will probably be my longest one-shot ever. I really love writing in my spare time and this happens to be in my mind right now. Taking a break isn't bad, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

IS THAT YOU?!

* * *

"Hai..." Naruto exhaled crossing his arms behind his head as he walked through the busy streets of Konoha. Nothing good has been happening in Konoha so far, just old boring B Class Mission assigned by the infamous blonde Sannin.

Not far from Naruto were a couple of birds chirping in the distance, slowly the chunnin stood still before lowering his arms. '_It's such a beautiful day today... I wonder where Sakura-chan is.'_ He gave a faint smile before he lowered his head slightly. '_Heh... as if she'll go out with me.'_

"N-Naruto-kun!" A soft nervous voice called out from behind.

Slowly Naruto turned around and saw Hinata with her usual stance of embarrassment. "Oh, what do you want, Hinata?" he asked, making her swoon to the right.

"Um.. it's such a beautiful day right? Naruto-kun..." she whispered, slowly walking closer to him, hiding her apparent blushes with her sleeve.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." He replied, looking around for the presence of Sakura. "Say Hinata, since it's a beautiful day.."

The female Hyuga's blushes started deepening with her crush's opening lines. '_This is it... Naruto-kun is going to ask me out..'_ Being excited Hinata raised her left arm out with pride. "Yes!" she shouted, making Naruto jump back a bit with a confused look.

"Yes, what?" he asked, tilting his head a little bit. "Are you alright?" he touched her forehead and frowned.

Hinata's orbs followed his hand on her forehead, slowly her pale face began turning into many shades of red. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm, you don't have a fever. Wait!" he suddenly shouted, making Hinata gasp. "I know where Sakura-chan is!" he shouted. "Hey, Hinata will you be okay here?"

"Hai." she slowly whispered before lowering her head slightly.

"Thank you! See you around Hinata!" he waved off before he ran deeper in the busy streets of Konoha.

Hinata stayed stationary where Naruto left her, thinking of the scenario that has just happened. Realizing her sudden reaction with Naruto before, she ran off filled with embarrassment. Before she knew it, she bumped into Neji, looking up she saw him looking at her with a dull expression. "Neji nii-san."

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" he asked. "Did something happen? Do you want anything at all?" his tone sounded caring and the same time worried.

Slowly she shook her head. "Neji nii-san, can you walk with me under this glorious weather?" she asked.

"Um-Yeah.." he scratched the back of his head, seeing he didn't have anything else to do - he couldn't see why not. "Where do you want go?"

"Anywhere.." she smiled at him, before she started leading the way.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted on the top of his lungs, just outside her house. No one answered, nothing, not even faint sounds in the building. He sighed before he untied his forehead protector, with his sleeve he wiped off his sweat. "Phew..."

"Oi Naruto!" a voice called out, making him looked to his left. "Want some crisps?"

"Choji, um-no thanks.." he inserted his forehead protector in his pocket. "Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"No, but I'm meeting up with Shikamaru and Ino in a barbecue stall. Want to come? It's Asuma-sensei's treat!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you think you're getting fa-" He stopped in his tracks when Choji's face darkened. "Faster?" he resumed, realizing his sentence didn't make sense. '_I forgot about that word being taboo...'_

"Me faster?" he asked before looking down at his stomach, "You're weird Naruto, anyway I've got to go!" he waved off, before he resumed walking.

Being left alone, Naruto ruffled his blonde hair before giving a slight hum. "Where is everyone? I wonder what Kaka-sensei is doing.." Just when he said that, at the corner of his eye he recognized a certain silver spiky hair. Spinning around, Naruto looked around and saw a small boy walking that has silver hair - like his sensei.

Slowly, Naruto tilted his head to the left before raising an eyebrow. It was until the boy turned around, revealing, he too wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face. Naruto's sapphire orbs grew wide before his body jerked back. "Kaka-sensei?!" he exclaimed.

The suspicious looking boy didn't stop walking, instead his pace quickened. Being slightly befuddled, Naruto ran towards the boy, being close enough, he jumped on him, locking his arm around his neck while his other arms wrapped around his waist. "Kaka-sensei?!" he exclaimed once more.

The masked child's eyes widened as he gave a surprised face at Naruto. The chuunin was taken back as he didn't posses mismatched eyes, instead he had raven eyes. "Nani..?" he slowly unwrapped his arms around him before taking a few steps back. "Who-Who are you?"

Instead of replying he disappeared, making Naruto gasp. "Wh-Wait!" he extended his arm out, in hope to reach his body in time, instead he fell on the ground. Slowly Naruto's hand balled into a fist as he gritted his teeth in frustration. It was until he heard some of the villager's whispers, his eyes flew wide, before he jumped back up on to his feet. Looking around him he realized a lot of people had been looking and watching him.

"You tried to molest that kid!" One woman accused, as she shot her finger at him.

"Yeah, you little pervert aren't you ashamed?!" A man added, making the crowd get rowdy. "Eat this you pervert!" He threw stones at him while others threw tomatoes and any object they were carrying.

"H-Hey!" Naruto blocked off the object before he began running from the angry crowd. "I'm not a molester nor am I a pervert!" he shouted, increasing his speed to get out from the mob.

* * *

"Hrm... Jiraiya-sama, what is this?" Kakashi raised his visible brow at the older ninja in front of him before looking down at a well wrapped rectangular object.

Jiraiya folded his arms and nodded for a while before giving a chuckle. "My new and improved Icha Icha Paradise volume three!" he shouted.

"Nani?!" Kakashi's eye grew wide before he gripped the object with his two hands, looking at it as if it's a key to saving the world. "Volume three?!" Quickly he ripped the paper off, the glee on his face slowly faded away when he saw a piece of paper that had been stuck on a old book. "Maaa... what is this?"

"You think I'm going to let you get it for free?" He laughed. "I'm only telling you where to buy it! I need money you know! You should be thanking me!"

Slowly Kakashi looked at the piece of paper once more. "Um... Jiraiya-sama... this bookshop you wrote down.."

"Yeah?"

"Tsunade-sama had it closed down yesterday."

"What?!" he exclaimed, grabbing both of Kakashi arms before he shook him furiously; "Woah! Why why?!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." The violent action soon stopped, making Kakashi clear his throat. "..It's something about you Jiraiya-sama."

"Hmm.. what could I have possibly done?" He held his chin as he gave a hum.

"Eh, Jiraiya-" Kakashi was cut off by a loud voice that seemed to get louder every second.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto ran towards him, unluckily his speed has increased drastically making him collide with Kakashi. A loud groan was given by his sensei. It was then Naruto realized he had pushed him to a lamppost. "Gomei!" Quickly he gave enough space for Kakashi to take a step forward.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw you!" he shouted, pointing at him.

"Well of course.. but why are you using past tense? You're looking at me now." His teacher replied, cocking his head slightly. "Are you alright?"

"You're not listening!" Naruto raged. "I saw _you!_"

"Still don't get it."

Seeing his teacher was like a brick wall, Naruto grabbed his wrist before he ran off with him. "Let me show you!"

"Oi Naruto what do you think you're doing?!" A voice shouted from a distance.

Looking over his shoulder Naruto smirked. "Gomei Ero-Sennin!"

As they ran through the streets of Konoha, Naruto looked from left to right for the masked kid. It was when, Naruto looked at his left to the alleyway he saw the silver-haired kid that resembled Kakashi greatly. "Over here!" he shouted, still gripping Kakashi's wrist.

"Sl-Slow down Naruto!" he shouted, trying to keep up with his speed.

Being near the child once more, Naruto lunged at him and grabbed hold him once more. "See Kaka-sensei! It's you!" he shouted, pinning the child to the floor on his front.

"Oi! Naruto, you're hurting the kid!" he exclaimed, running in the scene to get Naruto off the flattered kid. "God you're heavy!" Kakashi pulled Naruto from the child.

"Kaka-sensei! Look at the kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

The older jounin sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I think you've hurt him enough." he knelt down to the child and turned him over. "Listen sorry ab-" he was stunned when he saw _himself_ when he was in his youth. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." he took a big gulp, "..you."

Well his looks was self explanatory really, but Kakashi was befuddled with this mysterious kid's appearance, why he resembled him greatly and what on earth is he doing here? In the future? "What... are you doing here, Kakashi?" It felt really awkward, saying his own name in front of himself. What is this? A dream?

The younger Kakashi sat up and rearranged his forehead protector. "I'm here to... see what I'll be like in the future. If I taken the path of darkness or if I stayed as a ninja of the Leaf."

Naruto bent down to the younger Kakashi and frowned. "Hrm... this doesn't seem to be a prank." he extended his hands and started messing with the young Kakashi's face, by squishing his cheeks and tugging it gently. "Yeah, he seems like the real deal? Right, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips, with a proud look fixated on his face.

"Hai..." Kakashi sighed once more. "Naruto, that won't do anything apart from make him feel uncomfortable." he looked back at his past self. "Forgive him, he's my student and your future student. The Fourth's son."

"Minato-sensei?" he stood up and held his chin. "He's seems like an idiot to be his son." those words just blurted out of his mouth, making the present Kakashi laugh.

"Nani?!" Naruto raged. "You little brat!"

"Listen, I need you to go back to your own timeline." Kakashi finally said, stretching his arm out in front of Naruto, so he wouldn't jump at the child.

"But how?!"

Kakashi offered a hand to him. "You'll have to see the Gondaime."

"Right! And she'll beat you into a pulp!" Naruto threatened.

* * *

"Paperworks! Damn it!" Tsunade banged her head on her desk in distress.

A knock on the door then occured. That knock on the door just made her want to flip out of her senses and beat that person up. "Come in! But if you have paperworks, don't you dare!"

The door opened and Kakashi walked in, followed by Naruto and a small child. "Tsunade-sama, we need your help.."

"Oh don't tell me you conceived a child, Hatake." She slurred, obviously she was quite tipsy.

"No... but it does seem like that.." Kakashi moved to the side to reveal his younger self to Tsunade.

It was then Tsunade took a sip of water she saw another Kakashi but younger, in shock she ended up spitting her water. "Nani?!" she gapsed. "What is this?! Some kind of prank?!"

"No-no! Ba-chan, this kid went from the past.. to well, now." Naruto tried to explain.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the door reopened and a pink-haired kuniochi came in. "Tsunade-sama..." she bumped into the child. "Gomei..." she resumed walking to the desk, only to receive a "what the fuck" look from Tsunade. "Nani?" she frowned.

The Hokage pointed past her. "Look!"

Sakura turned around and saw the child she has just bumped into, she then looked at Naruto and Kakashi. "Neh?" she scanned the three ninjas once more. It was then she realized. "WHAT THE!"

"Finally.." Kakashi hid his face behind his hand and shook his head slowly. "That's my other student, Sakura." he introduced.

Sakura and Tsunade walked up the child and examined him thoroughly. "This doesn't seem like a shadow clone." the pink haired apprentice said.

Tsunade stood beside the younger Kakashi and shook her head. "He must have used a time travel scroll. I believe Sakumo was making one, a couple of years ago.. before he-" she trailed off and came into realization, she looked at him. "You used it didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah.." The other Kakashi nodded slowly.

"So ba-chan!" Naruto butted in, "What happens next?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Beats me." A finger tapped her shoulder from behind, making her spin round, and accidentally daze the young Kakashi with her breast. "What is it Kakashi?"

"If the past is changed, so is the future. So if he already used the scroll my father had created, that means that scroll is no longer usable in the future. Which is now."

"So..?"

"We need to find another scroll.. Do you happen to know if there was another scroll invented?"

Tsunade spun back round, dazing the young Kakashi once more. "Hrm..." her thinking was later stopped when she heard a perverted comment.

"What big breasts." the kid mumbled, making his future self and his students gasp.

"What did you say, gaki?!" Tsunade raged.

"Well... they must me fake," he poked it, making Kakashi die in his mind. "look."

Naruto and Sakura held each other tight as their teeth clattered in fear. "Here it goes!"

The infamous eyebrow twitch occurred: "You little insolent-" A loud blow was filled the room and two scowls afterwards. The young Kakashi held the lump on his head whilst the to other Kakashi was on the floor.

"Tsunade-sama... that hurts."

"You little pervert! Kakashi were you always.." she looked back and realized he was no longer behind her. Sakura looked behind Tsunade saw her sensei on the floor.

"Naruto look!" Sakura pointed out.

Her blonde teammate looked behind Tsunade and gasped. "Ba-chan! Why did you hit Kaka-sensei as well?!"

"I didn't hit him! I only hit his perverted younger self!"

"So why is he on the floor?" Naruto pointed out.

Tsunade looked down on the floor and saw the Copy-nin holding a big lump on his head. "Neh?! I didn't hit him!"

Sakura walked to her younger sensei and slapped him on the face. Another two scowls were heard in the room. "Oi what was that for?!" The young Kakashi growled. "I didn't comment anything about you... since there isn't anything to comment about."

Sakura looked down at her flat chest and growled, Naruto's eyes turned into balls of fire. "What did you say?!" she raged.

"Yeah that's my girlfriend your talking about!" Naruto shouted, receiving a blow on the head by Sakura.

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"So mean Sakura-chan.."

"We'll never solve this with all of this childish actions." Kakashi spoke up, holding the lump on his head, "It looks like if you hit him, it automatically happens to me."

"Yeah, that looks like it." Tsunade agreed.

The younger Kakashi raised his hand up. "Aren't you going to ask me why I did this?"

"Not really why? Is it relevant?" Tsunade folded his arms.

"It's been a week since my father died... I wanted to see if I actually coped with his death. Because so far.. I can't do it." he whispered. "When I saw the scroll, I thought it would bring me back to the past, where I'll have my father with me again. But... it looks like I went to the future."

"That's it!" Kakashi shouted, making everyone look at him. "Do you have the scroll?" he asked, receiving a nod from the kid. "Give me it."

He reached at the back of his pouch and got out his father's prized scroll, slowly he gave it to Kakashi. "Here."

"Right.." he unraveled the scroll and placed it on the floor.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, taking a step back.

"I'm going to alter my father's scroll, so this kid will go back to the past, instead of travelling into the future even more." He replied, taking off his gloves.

"Can you actually do that?" his young self exclaimed.

"Yeah, can you?!" his students exclaimed.

Kakashi took out a kunai and slashed his palm with it. "I have my father's blood and genes, also I have grown wiser to know how to use scrolls. Minato-sensei taught me." He weaved seals and muttered words under his breath, after a few minutes, he did another set of seals. "Alternation jutsu!" he slammed his bleeding hand on the center of the scroll. He then started muttering ancient words.

Everyone watched his actions in awe and confusion.

The words on the scroll started altering and started shifting places. After a couple of minutes, Kakashi fell back and tried his best to gather some oxygen. Sakura ran to her sensei's side, to try and keep him from lying on the floor. "Are you okay Kaka-sensei?"

"Ah..." he breathed out. "...Hey, you Kakashi.." he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Make sure you're ready when it's sun down you're going back."

"Ah... arigato!"

"Make sure next time.. don't mess with scrolls." he chuckled for a bit.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Few hours later..._

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and the younger Kakashi stood near the gates that opened to the outside world. "It's time." Tsunade whispered.

The younger Kakashi walked in front of them and turned around to face them. "I can't thank you enough." he whispered. "I'm sorry if I caused so much trouble."

"It's fine really!" Naruto chuckled, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Yeah... it's a mistake, that's all." Sakura agreed.

Kakashi walked up to him with the scroll in his hand. "Whenever you're ready."

The younger Kakashi took the scroll off him and smiled. "Here, have this.. as a gratitude." he took out a forehead protector from his pouch and offered it to Kakashi.

"What is this? Well.. I know it's a forehead protector.. but."

"It belongs to our father." he whispered. "Have it."

"Thank you.." he took it off Kakashi and walked back to his students.

"I guess now it's time." He looked at the reddish-orange sky. It's now sun down - a queue for him to go back to the past and live up to his future's name. He opened the scroll and placed it on the ground. He gave the four a final look before he stomped on the scroll. "Thank you.." his body turned into yellow as his spirit and body lifted up into the atmosphere.

With a flash, he was gone.

Tsunade sighed. "Well... that was some experience. Listen, I need to go back to work. See you guys around." she waved off before she walked back to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Let's go and eat ramen!" Naruto shouted. "My treat!"

"Fine... it's a date." she turned around and led the way. "Just make sure you have enough money!"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" Naruto walked behind her, but stopped when he realized his teacher had stayed stationary. "Sensei..."

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted. "Let him be.. sensei needs his own space right now."

"Right.. Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto resumed walking with her, leaving Kakashi alone.

Being alone, he looked at his father's forehead protector, tiny water drops then spattered down on the Konoha emblem, making Kakashi gasp. He looked up at the sky - no it was not raining. He touched his face and realized he shredded a tear. '_Father...'_ Rain poured down on Kakashi, yet he didn't mind anymore. "I met someone that resembled me greatly. You don't happen have anything to do with that do you?"

* * *

A/N: My ending sucked... I'm sorry I really didn't know how to end it.. but since that title was: 'Resemblance.' I wanted the last sentence to have that word somewhere. I guess that's what you end up writing when you're bored... Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :)

See ya'

**Exciled3**


End file.
